


To punch a wrestler

by kidofthekat



Series: b!dbwm2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because I can, Cameos, Fight Club - Freeform, Gotham, Siblings, Wrestling, b!dbwm, i forgot what tags are, no beta we die like jason todd, not my best but fun to write, street kid marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthekat/pseuds/kidofthekat
Summary: Marinette arrives in Gotham and meets Jason and Stephanie, a dangerous mix.For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020. Day 3: siblings. Fight. Day 8: driving.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: b!dbwm2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	1. Siblings

“Master Bruce.” Alfred’s voice, similar to that of a mother scolding her child, as he learnt of Marinette’s existence was one of resigned acceptance. Bruce had waited till the last minute to tell his butler/father of the girl’s existence, and that was second’s before getting on the plane.

Accompanied by Marinette’s gremlin like snickering, Bruce sheepishly said goodbye to Alfred and boarded the plane.

“Welcome to first class.” Bruce frowned when there was no response, “Marinette?” He looked behind him and chuckled at the astonishment written all over her face, “Our seats are just over here.”

Still speechless, Marinette nodded numbly and followed him to their seats, though she was aware enough to snatch up the window seat.

About halfway through the flight, Marinette grew bored of the TV, so turned to Bruce for entertainment.

“Want to play a game?” Bruce folded up his newspaper and turned to face her.

“Okay, truth or dare.” He was more than a little sceptical at this suggestion but agreed out of the sake of curiosity.

Smiling dangerously, Marinette began the game, “You first, truth or dare?”

“Dare?” _Can’t be too bad, right?”_

“I dare you to,” She brought her hand to her chin, “order the most disgusting looking food on the menu and eat all of it.” _This is going to be a long flight._

It was a long flight, and Bruce was sure that that food definitely had something bad in it, considering his increase in bathroom trips during the second half of the flight. By the time they reached Gotham, both were a too tired to do much more than greet Alfred, Marinette stumbling over a quick hello in English before quietly apologising in French.

Marinette gripped her sketchbook as she marvelled at Gotham’s architecture, sketching out hats for each gargoyle they passed and giggling at the results.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred said, as he tore his eyes away from his newest granddaughter, “Master Damian and Master Duke are still away on, ahem, business, and are yet to be informed of Miss Marinette, however all the others were just before I left for the airport.”

Bruce nodded, bracing himself for his children’s reactions. He stiffened when they reached the gates and motioned for Marinette to put her stuff away.

“That’s your house?” she whispered. “THAT IS YOUR HOUSE!” Bruce nodded.

“That’s not your house.”

“Yes it is.”

“That’s a hotel.”

“It’s my house.”

“It’s a hotel.”

“It’s a house.”

“Actually, it’s a manor.” Alfred added before stopping the car.

Bruce climbed out and was instantly faced with the collective glare of three of his sons and two of his daughters, though Stephanie quickly stopped glaring when she spotted Marinette and grabbed her, gesturing for Jason to follow.

Bruce shivered at the thought of those two planning something and turned to face his other children, pleading that the Joker would choose now to attack some Gotham monument. Of course, the clown didn’t, it’s his aim to kill the bat, whether by his own hands or by the children of his nemesis. (A/N I don’t know the joker’s actual aim but whatever).

*

Marinette followed in bewilderment, too scared of the towering man following her and the blonde to try and make an escape. After about 10 minutes of Marinette becoming more and more convinced that this so called ‘manor’ was a castle or a prison, she hadn’t decided which yet, they finally came to a halt.

“Sooooo,” The blonde was smiling and she was quite sure the man was too, but his build, scars and defining white streak through his hair was enough to make her wary, “I’m Stephanie, or Steph if you prefer.”

“And I’m Jason.”

“Are you busy?”

“Uh, I literally just moved here.”

"So you aren't busy?" Marinette could only nod.

“Perfect.”


	2. I will take your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Steph and Jason go to a fight club.

Marinette was more than a little surprised when they pulled up to what seemed to be an underground fight club, numbly following her new siblings.

“Now remember,” Steph turned to her as Jason handed the impossibly large man by the door a wad of cash she was tempted to snatch and run, “the first rule of fight club.”

“Is you don’t talk about fight club.” Jason finished as the man opened the door.

The Parisian was in awe at sight in front of her, her senses overwhelmed by the loud music, flashing lights and smell that she couldn’t quiet describe, though she would say it smelt better than some places she had had to spend the night back home.

The trio made their way to some front row streets, Jason pushing anyone in their way to the side with Steph giggling at them and Marinette apologising to all of her brother’s victims.

Unable to tear her eyes off of the ring, Marinette’s inevitable trip was larger than expected. She let out a little squeak as she slipped on a spilled drink, comically hanging mid-air, and waving her hands around before gravity enacted itself upon her. Her wildly swinging arms punching a nearby woman in the face and sending her crashing into a bench.

“Oh! Oh no. Are you okay, madame…”?

“Césaire, Nora Césaire.” The woman pulled herself to her feet but wobbled before softly falling onto the bench she had just wacked her head on, “As for if I’m okay, well, I’m not so sure about that.”

“We’re very sorry Miss Césaire, we’ll keep our sister under better control next time.” Jason uncharacteristically apologised.

Smiling, she shook her head, but the calming affect of the motion was nullified when she winced and clutched her temple.

“Nora!” A young girl in glasses haphazardly ran up to them, a phone in hand. When she reached Nora, she gave her a quick check over, concluding her sister was NOT okay.

“What did you do to her?”

“Alya.” Nora sternly tried to calm down her sister.

“It seems we gave her a mild concussion,” Steph put in from besides Nora.

“Wha-”

“I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to, I just, ugh, merde, I’m such a clutz!”

Alya’s face softened when she saw the panicked teen and she tried her best to calm her down.

“It’s fine, it’s not that big a match so it’s fine if my sister forfeits.”

“Forfeits? What! Mon Dieu, I gave one of the competitors mild concussion!”

“You should be proud of yourself.” Nora said from the bench she was confined to.

Marinette’s features hardened as she made up her mind, “I can’t let you forfeit!”

“Whatcha gonna do about it sis?” Steph said as she attempted to hide her laughter at her sister’s determined face,

“I will take your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this is very short but oh well.


	3. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend this isn't only 400 words.

Marinette lost.

But only out of default, apparently biting your opponent isn’t allowed even in a borderline illegal fight club. It also, apparently, angers your opponent. As does yelling ‘you only won because I don’t conform to societies rules’, apparently.

During her short, but honestly fabulous, time in the ring, Marinette had managed to find herself a rather scary giant of an enemy. A rather scary giant of an enemy who was currently chasing her, her two elder siblings and their two new friends into the car park screaming an unintelligible string of presumably enraged words.

“Everyone in the car, now!” Jason yelled, helping Nora into the back, and climbing in after himself. Only after he closed the door did he realise something was wrong.

“Wait.” He said, looking around the car to confirm his suspicions. Steph, Nora, and him in the back, all three adults. Leaving the two teens in the front.

_Please be Alya in the driver’s seat please be Alya in the driver’s seat please be Alya in the driver’s seat please be Alya in the driver’s seat ple-_

“Woah, I feel like I have so much power!”

_Oh no._

“M, why don’t we swap?” Alya suggested, removing her glasses so she no longer had to look at the girls crazed grin.

Marinette only laughed in response, as if to say ‘you think I’m giving up this pure power? Fool!’.

“Marinette, please.” Steph begged, she still remembered Damian’s first driving lesson and if those two were really siblings, well, let’s just say, she saw the waffles she had had back then more times than necessary.

“Hahahaha!” _Why did she sound like Mr. J?_

They turned around, taking their eyes off of the terrifying ‘driver’ flinching when they saw Marinette’s first enemy charging towards them.

“Let’s gooooo!”

Jason covered his mouth to stop the inevitable and embarrassing squeak whereas Alya pulled out her phone and began recording. If she was going to die she was going to film it.

There was a worrying sound of rubber against tarmac before they started moving, out of the car park onto the dark roads of Gotham.

*

“Master Bruce.”

“Yes Alfred,” Bruce questioned, glancing up from his newspaper as his butler pointed towards the TV screen.

“I believe I have found your missing children.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he saw the ongoing car chase being currently reported.

Cass laughed, “I admit, I doubted it at first, what with her sunshine nature, but now, I see who she really is, a Wayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part in this series left, which I wrote before everything else cause I was so excited!


End file.
